This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for reducing trips in well operations.
In a typical well testing operation, a separate trip is needed with a landing string to measure a distance between a wear bushing or hanger and a component of a blowout preventer stack. This is one example of a single-purpose trip which consumes valuable time and expense in a well operation.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of efficiently utilizing time and capital in well operations. These improvements can be useful in well testing and other types of well operations.